


Gingers Get All the Fun

by Milionking, SweetJulieFace



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [26]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Sling, Butt Plugs, Dallas Stars, Danish, Double Anal Penetration, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Foreign Language, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Spanking, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: “Oh Jameson,” Tyler teases like he’s calling one of the dogs.Jamie pads back into the kitchen where Tyler is texting while their salmon finishes cooking in the oven.“What up, pup?” Jamie teases back, grabbing a beer from the fridge.Tyler smiles devilishly, “Freddie wants to use their favorite toy and he isn’t quite as thick as our previous hunts.”“Is it Marner?” Jamie replies, and Tyler nods.  Jamie laughs with a wide-eyed look of shock on his face. “I’ll break him in two!”“Mind if I send Freddie advance warning and allow him to back out?” Tyler replies sincerely.“Sure, what are you sending?” Jamie asks then takes a drag off a beer.“The dick pic I took in Cabo,” Tyler answers nonchalantly as he hits the send button.  Jamie sputters the beer but ultimately nods.





	Gingers Get All the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie and Tyler finally get to admit a few things to the Stars Management and Toronto gets to play. Thank you to SweetJulieFace for making some "artful" additions.
> 
> The next few parts are going to run in a plot sequential order, so could be read alone, but will make more sense if you read the last 6 parts.
> 
> As always an image if usually helpful for those not familiar with either team so:
> 
> Freddie and Auston:  
>   
> Auston and Mitch (PS That beard on Auston is hot!)  
>   
> Jamie and Tyler (Yes it's been used already, but _who's a good boy_ )  
>   
> As always this is a work of fiction, just like beginning to think Max Domi turn over a new leaf in Montreal... completely made up!

Coming home from long roadies always feels good.  Even better when the hunt happens on their home turf.

Jamie and Tyler come home to a note from their house sitter about how the dogs did while they were gone and a few parcels sitting on the counter.  Confused, they open their packages. Tyler looks in the first box and pulls out a plastic Zamboni as Jamie pulls out a “D-Boss” Larkin bobblehead.

“Larkin… oh, look there’s a card.” Tyler smiles.

_ “Thanks for helping me christen LCA.  When Bash found out it was me, I ended up just having to clean the Zamboni with him watching and vow never to touch it again.  Thought I’d give you a little gift to remember the evening. -D-Boss” _

 

“Very sweet of him.” Tyler giggles and takes them both to put on a shelf in the living room.

The other package has a Boston return address.  Tyler rips off the tape and laughs at what he finds inside.

“What is it pup?” Jamie questions.

“It’s a Boston cream pie,” Tyler replies still giggling and dumbfounded as he reads through the note.

_ “Thanks for the bluest balls I’ve had in a long time.  Scarred Marchy when he found me naked, the least you could’ve done was untie me.  Anyhow, there is some of my personal ‘secret sauce’ on the pie as a result. -Quaider” _

“Secret sauce?”  Tyler inspects the cake closer and there is a faint white crusty substance on the chocolate ganache.  It’s Quaider’s “sauce” from the blue balling. The two shake their heads and grin while promptly tossing it into the trash, knowing it wouldn't be salvageable.

Since they haven’t been at home since the bye week for longer than 24-hours and on a business day, they have a meeting with the Stars management that cannot wait any longer.

They meet up on Monday morning in a stuffy conference room at the practice facility with Hitch and Nill staring them down.  The feeling of having their necklaces on is causing Jamie to keep scrubbing his neck. “Stop fidgeting with it Jameson, I don’t want the early teammates to notice,” Tyler mumbles into Jamie’s ear as they walk in the room.

“I can’t stop fidgeting with it.  It feels weird.” Jamie mumbles back.

Pleasantries are exchanged then Jim begins, “I hear you two had a busy bye week.  I assume that since PR wasn’t invited to this meeting, that it has nothing to do with Tyler’s appearance on TMZ.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Jamie starts his reply.  “Tyler and I did something else that you two need to be aware of.  We are going to keep this secret from the rest of the team until after the playoffs.”

“We already know you are getting married in June, and there is nothing to apologize for that.  My wife and I got the invite and plan on being there.” Hitch notes.

“Well, that’s the deal,” Tyler smirks.  “That ceremony is going to be well…”

“ _ Ceremonial _ ,” Jamie completes the sentence.

“What the…” Jim and Ken say in unison.  “You two are already married?” Jim finishes.

Jamie and Tyler whip out their matching necklaces to show their bosses.   “Did it in Winnipeg during the bye week,” Tyler says with his trademark smile.

“Does any of the team know?” Jim inquires.

“Radulov, Roussel, and Spezza all know, the rest of the team will be in the dark until June,” Jamie replies.

“Hitch, there is one other little thing, those necklaces you just saw are going to be codenamed ‘Valentine’s Day presents’ and we’ll start wearing them after February 14th, okay?  They have our wedding rings in them, we’ll keep them under our jerseys.” Tyler adds.

“Can I see one of the rings, coach’s privilege?” Hitch asks.

Tyler takes out Jamie’s ring from his necklace and Hitch examines it with a keen eye.  “Emeralds and diamonds, nice touch. You guys design these yourselves?” Ken asks. “I like the lockets too, that must’ve been Tyler’s touch.”

Jamie and Tyler nod as Hitch hands Tyler back the ring to keep it in its home. 

“So I guess some of your paperwork needs to change.” Jim comments. “The Director of Player Personnel will be in here in a minute, so you can take care of that.   Congratulations guys, I still look forward to your backyard ceremony. I have one last request.” He turns toward Tyler.

“Tyler, as you know ‘Hockey for Everyone Month’ is coming up.  Would you do the honors of being our team’s representative for this event?”

Jamie struggles with the sip of coffee he’s trying to ingest when Tyler smiles at the offer.

“It would be my honor, I’ll serve with pride,” Tyler says with sincerity.

“Alright gentlemen, thank you for being open and honest with us.  See you on the ice in a bit after you finish your paperwork.” Ken dismisses himself and Nill.  After Ken and Jim leave the room, Tyler and Jamie remove their necklaces and slide them deep into Tyler’s practice bag.

 

\-----

The week leading up to the trip to Tampa for the All-Star weekend goes by swiftly until Tyler realizes that they still have their Toronto hunt.  The night before the game Tyler starts arranging things with their ‘prey’ for the evening to find they might get a few extras they hadn’t planned on.

**Freddie** \- Thanks for letting Auston and I stay over the night after our game, the team is traveling home but we are going to the ASG Friday.

**Tyler** \- No sweat, hey, you’ve heard of our hunt?

**Freddie** \- There is no way my ass is going in that sling

**Tyler** \- But we both want to top

**Freddie** \- Not my ass

**Tyler** \- You got a better idea?

**Freddie** \- Yeah can I bring our favourite toy?

**Tyler** \- This isn’t about toys, we want ass.

**Freddie** \- You are going to get ass, our favourite toy isn’t a what.  It’s who.

**Tyler** \- Who then?

**Freddie** \- Marns

**Tyler** \- Let me ask Jamie

“Oh Jameson,” Tyler teases like he’s calling one of the dogs.

Jamie pads back into the kitchen where Tyler is texting while their salmon finishes cooking in the oven.

“What up, pup?” Jamie teases back, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

Tyler smiles devilishly, “Freddie wants to use their favorite toy and he isn’t quite as thick as our previous hunts.”

“Is it Marner?” Jamie replies, and Tyler nods.  Jamie laughs with a wide-eyed look of shock on his face. “I’ll break him in two!”

“Mind if I send Freddie advance warning and allow him to back out?” Tyler replies sincerely.

“Sure, what are you sending?” Jamie asks then takes a drag off a beer.

“The dick pic I took in Cabo,” Tyler answers nonchalantly as he hits the send button.  Jamie sputters the beer but ultimately nods.

**Tyler** \- Think little Marns can handle this?

Tyler sends the aforementioned dick pic of Jamie hard.

**Freddie** \- Holy fuck!  Have you seen Auston?  He can handle that!

**Tyler** \- So what’s the plan?

**Freddie** \- Well, I’m intrigued about that sling.

Tyler smiles while reading the last reply and sends a “ _ See you tomorrow _ ” response. 

Auston scores the game-winner in the game, and Tyler briefly considers punishing him for the goal, but then realizes that Auston isn’t technically part of the hunt.  Tyler and Jamie do media in record time, throw their suits on so they can get home before their guests arrive.

Tyler starts the sauna as soon as they get home while Jamie lets the dogs out into the backyard.  They head up for a quick shower then let the dogs back in.

Once the dogs are settled the two men head down to the sauna and strip naked when the sound of three barking dogs announces their guest’s arrival.  Tyler checks the front door camera, and three Leafs are sitting on their front porch.

Tyler hits the intercom button, “Door is open guys come on in, we’re downstairs.  Auston can come down if he wants to join in.” Auston smiles at Mitch and says something inaudible to the intercom. Tyler then takes a place straddling Jamie’s lap to get things started from their side, latching his lips to Jamies.

The three men make their way indoors and Auston coos the three dogs leaning down to pet Gerry who’s licking Auston’s pants.

The sound of 3 sets of feet hitting the steps announces that their guests have found their way to the basement.  Freddie rounds the corner first leading Auston and Mitch like they are a pair of high schoolers on a field trip. They get their first sight of a naked Jamie and Tyler who are in a hot make-out session in the sauna.  The homeowners part ways and greet their Leaf guests happily. The three newcomers shed their clothes and head into sauna allowing the warmth to relax their tensed muscles, Auston and Mitch taking turns rubbing Freddie’s back from either side of him, a ‘thank you’ for their goalie for a good game.

“This doesn’t look like the room with a sling, I was promised that we’d put my favorite toy in a sling.”  Freddie protests, gesturing to the sauna.

“You will,” Tyler starts to calm Freddie down. “We aren’t far from that room, and I thought we’d all just warm up for the experience.  I see Auston is already warmed up.” Tyler points out at Auston’s hard thick cock bobbing against his abs.

Tyler turns to Jamie whispering, “If it weren’t all about Mitch tonight, might try to get fucked by Auston.”

“Well maybe at some point this weekend…” Jamie whispers loudly to Tyler winking at Auston, who hears him and shifts on his seat blushing and looking a little nervous.

Tyler kisses Jamie quick, then gets up and moves over the Mitch who looks nice and comfortable at Freddie’s side.  Tyler kneels and grabs Mitch’s cock, sliding it easily into his mouth. Mitch enjoys the feeling of Tyler flicking his tongue against Mitch’s throbbing tool. Tyler’s there for a bit, just slowly and lightly teasing at Mitch who has taken to softly moaning before Freddie speaks.

“He likes rimming better,” Freddie tells Tyler and Mitch responds with a loud moan at just the thought.

Tyler pulls his mouth off Mitch’s dick with a ‘pop!’ and stands up, grasping Mitch’s hand and pulling him up too. “I think it’s time we moved next door,” Tyler says with a grin evilly as Jamie nods and opens the hidden door.   To the three Leafs, it is as if the door just opened to the heavens as the room is bathed in illumination from the hidden playroom. Freddie smiles as he surveys the new environment.

“My god this is incredible.  I mean I have a sling for Mitchy or Auston, but damn!  See anything you want to play with, elsker?” Freddie asks Mitch.

Mitch stands in the threshold speechless, there is too much to take in.  In the end, Mitch points at the spanking bench.

“A spanking, elsker?  That is your choice?” Freddie mumbles into Mitch’s ear in a low gravelly rumble.  Mitch moans as Freddy nibbles on the ear he mumbled into.

Tyler grabs the leather cuffs and hands them off to Freddy to put on Mitch so he can be attached to the bench with snap hooks.  Freddie runs his hands from Mitch’s wrists to his shoulders and backs down again, starting to prepare him for his submissive headspace.  Jamie grabs the paddles handing them to Auston and Freddie. Tyler and Jamie then take seats on a leather bench by the wall with a delightful side view of the scene.

“Very nice...” Auston says with a smile and excitement in his eyes as he examines the paddle he was given. “How many should we give him Freddie?”

“I think a nice round dozen ought to be enough,”  Freddie replies, feeling out the paddle in his hand as well.

Freddie takes the first swat.  “Mmpf,” Mitch moans out. Auston’s about to swing his paddle when Freddie stops him.

 

“Oh! I almost forgot. Auston? Will you get Mitch’s plug for me, please? I think if we’re going to be using him a lot tonight, he could start off easy.” Freddie smiles, moving around the bench to Mitch’s head, ruffling his hair and doing a slight check in on his boy-toy who smiles brightly up at him.  Tyler gets up and grabs the lube and hands it to Freddie as Auston goes back to the basement side where their clothes were to grab the plug and the rest of the bag with their supplies in it.

 

Auston tries to be quick and hands the item to Freddie who slicks it up in front of Mitch’s eyes and places it in front of Mitch’s mouth who kisses it before Freddie moves back around to the other side of the bench.  Freddie pulls Mitch’s cheeks apart and starts using the plug against his hole, adding some lube and rubbing the lube around, making Mitch’s breath hitch a few times before sliding it in completely. He nips at Mitch’s butt cheek with a yelp of a response and places a soothing kiss over it.

 

The two Leafs then grab the paddles again and take a couple of swings in the air before Auston lets one connect with Mitch’s ass.  Mitch gasps with a bit of pain, but mostly pleasure as it’s quickly followed by Freddie’s hand, trying to sooth the skin before. Tyler also happens to jump slightly with an empathetic yelp as even the sound of a paddle or whip can make Tyler want it himself.  Jamie places a hand on Tyler’s ass, inching towards his hole, just to play a little before it’s their turn, dry rubbing it, lightly allowing his fingertips to dip into Tyler before pulling out and teasing some more. By the time Auston dishes out paddling number 12, Mitch’s ass cheeks are a bright shade of red, his cock is leaking freely onto the kneeling pads below.  Tyler’s leaking a bit too.

“God that ass looks almost too beautiful to fuck.” Tyler comments.  Jamie hums his agreement. And they get up and approach the bench. Jamie reaches out a hand and touches the warm buttocks in front of him, fingers lightly playing with the plug in his hole.

 

“So pretty Mitchy,” Mitch whines a bit in response to. Jamie’s comment, a bit gone already from the paddling.

“Well Tyler, if you’d help me tie my favorite toy to the sling, I’ll give you dibs for first. He should be pleasantly stretched for you between the plug and playing with him before we came by.”  Freddie says with a grin at the apparently pleasant memory that game to him. 

“You mean he got fucked in the shower before you came over,” Jamie notes.

Freddie and Auston nod their heads.  “We put a cage on him and didn’t allow him to cum though, so he’s still fully loaded,” Auston says with a sly grin, Mitch whimpers.  Freddie and Tyler unhook Mitch from the bench and bring him over to the swing. Freddie lets Mitch lean on Tyler as he adjusts it so Mitch’s hips would be level with Tyler’s, but his head could lean back and over the other side so that his mouth could be used. Tyler keeps Mitch’s senses occupied by running his fingers through his hair and whispering how good he’s been and how good he’s going to be.  Freddie approaches him again, taking his hand and placing a kiss on Mitch’s inner wrist by where the leather cuff is covering.

“Må ikke bekymre dig elsker, we will take care of you.” Freddie’s mumbling Danish soothes Mitch.  The Danish is oddly romantic to hear. Mitch closes his eyes as Freddie pulls him towards him for a passionate kiss.

“S’cute!” Jamie whispers into Tyler’s ear.  Tyler giggles at the sentiment, kissing Jamie on the cheek as the younger Leaf is walked over and strapped in by Freddie.

While Freddie admitted that Mitch is probably loose, Tyler still wants to rim Mitch until words no longer flow out of his mouth.  He kneels down, spreading Mitch’s cheek with one hand and grasping the plug with the other. He wiggles it a bit before slowly but firmly removing it.  Mitch gasps at the empty feeling and Tyler gasps in awe as the hole stays open for a second before closing up again. Tyler sets the plug on the bench and uses his other hand now to fully spread Mitch before putting his tongue to work.  The first few flicks of Tyler’s tongue have Mitch’s cock bobbing up and down on his abs.

“Such a little ass slut you are, aren’t you Mitchy?  My little traekkerdreng.” Freddie coaches.

“God his tongue, ugh, is so fucking, ugh, awesome.”  Mitch pants.

“Need to tongue him some more Tyler, he can still speak.” Auston chirps.

Tyler stiffens his tongue and starts to fuck it into Mitch’s hole, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s legs, one pinning him in place, the other loosely stroking at Mitch’s cock.   Mitch is reduced to panting and moaning.

“I think he’s ready for cock now.” The Danish goalie comments.

Jamie happily hands Tyler a condom and the lube and Tyler quickly slides on the condom and lubes Mitch’s hole until it glistens like a diamond from the light in the room.  After adding a little lube to the freshly unrolled condom, Tyler inserts his cock into Mitch finding that it glides in easily like Mitch has wanted a dick in his ass for years.

Tyler bottoms out on Mitch and he hears Mitch muffle a moan and glances up to find Freddie has leaned Mitch’s head back and has inserted his cock in Mitch’s mouth.  Auston grabs the chains of the sling rocking it back and forth so Tyler and Freddie fuck both ends of Mitch. Jamie approaches Auston from behind, putting his hand on Auston’s on the chain to help him rock the swing and another around his waist, and lining up his dick with Auston’s ass, not pressing in, but making himself known to the younger man. Auston gasps in appreciation of the massive man behind him.

Tyler leans down on Mitch, grabbing both shoulders and sucking hickeys into each of Mitch’s nipples.  Mitch hums against Freddie’s cock causing Freddie to shudder as the sensation stimulates his cock. “Your turn Auston, I don’t want this to be over too fast,”  Freddie says as he withdraws his cock, a whine coming from Mitch. Freddie lightly smacks Mitch’s cheek twice and his eyes look up at Freddie in apology. Tyler pauses with his cock to the hilt inside Mitch, chains of the swing pulled towards him as he watches the interaction.

 

“Good boys don’t whine, do they elsker?” Freddie says, holding Mitch’s face firmly in both of his hands, keeping Mitch’s eye contact even upside down.

 

Mitch grins and pants, “No Freddie. Good boys don’t whine. I’ll be good, Freddie, I promise.” Freddie smiles at his boy, kissing Mitch before looking up and nodding at Tyler to continue. Tyler groans and starts thrusting into Mitch again, more moans from both of them filling the room.

Tyler hastens his pace at the site of Autson’s approaching Mitch’s head.  Auston toys with Mitch’s mouth first with his fingers, pulling lightly at his lips and sliding his thumb in. Mitch sucks the thumb hungrily before Auston roughly pulls it out.  He taps Mitch’s cheek with his large cock before Mitch makes a happy sound and sucks it down. Before Tyler realizes it, there’s only two rocks of the swing and his orgasm builds its crescendo and Tyler blows a load in the condom sheathing his cock.  He reaches forward and grabs Auston by the neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss before pulling away with a satisfied groan and sliding out of the glorious hole that was Mitch’s ass. Tyler doesn’t have to go far before he finds Jamie and leans on him.

Freddie preps his cock next, “Ready for me elsker?” he leans over and whispers in Mitch’s ear before sucking a hickey in Mitch’s neck.  Mitch gurgles around Auston’s cock and Auston pulls out briefly, stroking his cock in the interim.

“Fuck me! Please fuck me, Freddie”  Mitch pants while Freddie marks him up. Freddie adds a pinch to both of Mitch’s nipples with a grin.

“Glady, my traekkerdang.”  Freddie lines his cock up to Mitch’s pulsing entrance.  The pulses also noted in Mitch’s cock bobbing as Freddie enters Mitch’s heat.  Mitch moans as he feels the familiar intrusion on his ass. Auston taps Mitch’s cheek to get his attention and they look into each other’s eyes and grin before Mitch opens wide and takes Auston’s cock again.

Freddie pauses to pulse his cock against Mitch’s prostate causing Mitch to curse against Auston’s dick, the vibration making Auston grab the chains to keep from choking Mitch with his dick after his knees buckle.  “Jamie, I think it’s your turn to have Mitchy fluff up your cock.”

Auston gets up off Mitch to prepare to fuck him.  “Wait, Aus,” Jamie starts, “let’s fuck Mitch together until he can’t walk.”  Mitch whimpers. 

 

Auston sucks in a breath through his teeth. “That is a lot of cock to take in one go.” Auston smiles devilishly at Jamie with a twinkle in his eye and then looks down at Mitch who is a bit gone in his own head, biting his lip. “Do you want that Mitch? Both of us inside?” He asks, moving to lightly touch the rim of Mitch’s asshole where it’s still stretched on Freddie’s cock. Mitch opens his mouth to try and speak but can’t so he opens his eyes and nods at Auston and the frantically looks up at Freddie and nods at him too with questioning eyes, hoping that Freddie would agree.

Freddie comes with a loud growl that no one expected in the room.  He leans in kisses Mitch passionately. “You were so good elsker.” He smacks Mitch’s ass as the last of his cock exits Mitch’s clutches, “I will allow this, you deserve it.” Freddie and Auston unclasp Mitch from the swing and Jamie lifts the younger man up and into his arms. He whispers sweet things to Mitch and runs his fingers through his hair as the logistics of where they’re moving him are finalized.

 

Tyler takes it upon himself to suggest the couch and grab a blanket and stretch it out for easy cleanup later. He grabs a couple more condoms and the bottle of lube too and holds them until Auston sits down on the couch, then sets them down within reach for him. Tyler then takes a perch on an arm of the couch for good viewing.  Freddie approaches him from behind, locking an arm around him, lazily playing with Tyler’s nipples and tracing his tattoos lightly to keep Tyler’s senses engaged.

 

Auston pats his lap and Jamie brings Mitch over.

 

Auston lets Mitch up to slide underneath him.  Mitch slides down onto Auston’s cock. Mitch closes his eyes attempting to adjust to the excessive stretch of Auston’s cock, panting loudly.

Auston bottoms out on Mitch and Jamie straddles Auston’s legs and tests Mitch’s hole with a lubed up finger. Mitch moans a bit louder at the intrusion and Auston tells Jamie to add another. They do this for a couple of minutes until Jamie has three fingers and is testing his pinkie, and Freddie tells him that Mitch is ready. Jamie adds a condom, lubes up his dick and attempts to slide his cock into Mitch over Auston.  Mitch’s face is scrunched up as the second large cock causes him to bear down on Auston. “Fucking hell that’s a lot of cock.” Mitch exasperates.

“Too much?” Jamie asks out of concern.

Mitch ponders it, “Just a lot not, ugh, too, ugh, much.  Give me a second, eh?” Mitch pants as he tries to collect himself.

Jamie pauses as does Auston while Mitch breathes through the intrusion of two large cocks.  Tyler moves from Freddie's embrace and comes up behind Jamie, rubbing his flaccid cock in Jamie’s ass cheek and kissing his neck passionately.  Jamie moans at Tyler’s kiss, he turns his head to Tyler can kiss him properly allowing Tyler’s tongue into his mouth.

“Ok, whew, I’m good now.”  Mitch pants. Jamie starts thrusting slowing making sure that Mitch has fully adjusted to both dicks.  Auston moans at the feeling of Jamie sliding against his own dick. Double penetration isn’t something Auston has tried before and by Mitch’s reaction, he has to try again sometime.

“Such a pretty bottom boy Mitch.” Auston compliments.  Mitch turns his head to kiss Auston to reward him for the compliment.  Mitch moans into the kiss as Auston’s dick pulses into a building orgasm.

Jamie picks up the pace jacking Mitch’s cock.  Mitch’s dick is leaking to the point that it serves as lubrication.

Auston blows first and the pulsing of Auston’s orgasm forcing Mitch over the edge, the excessive amount of time his load has been building, Mitch fires his first spurt against his own lips.  Freddie leans down and kisses Mitch’s come off his lips, the parting his lips so Mitch can tongue some of it back.

Jamie thrusts a few more times and blows a nice load into his condom.  He’s now sex drunk as Tyler helps him out of Mitch gently since Auston slipped out just seconds before.

They all get dressed and head up to the kitchen for a late-night snack.

“What time is our flight Jameson?” Tyler asks.

“At 6.  It’s 1am now.” Jamie notes.

“I guess we better get a nap in, going to be a long day tomorrow,”  Tyler suggests.

“You two hunting at the ASG too?” Auston asks.

“Probably, hadn’t really given it too much thought.” Tyler answers nonchalantly, Tyler’s given it significant thought.

“Well boys, we are off to bed.  Rous will be here at about 5 for house sitting duties so we can bolt to the airport.” Jamie announces.

“We have two options for guest rooms, we have a king suite or two queen rooms with a shared bath. Up to you!”  Tyler offers.

“Thanks again guys, we’ll take the king suite.  See you in a couple of hours.” Freddie smiles, running his fingers through both of his boy's hair. Mitch is pliant and sleepy but would be back to his hyper self in the morning after cuddles and sleep.

They are all awake so early, it’s still dark out when they wake at 4:30.  Tyler and Jamie take a joint shower in their master bath. Auston, Mitch, and Freddie all take a joint bath in the large jacuzzi tub that Tyler installed in the guest suite.

Jamie gets downstairs where Tyler is flipping out a large batch of pancakes when the doorbell goes off.  Auston, Mitch, and Freddie are sitting at the breakfast bar eating pancakes. They stop suddenly when their visitors walk in the kitchen.

“What the fuck?” Auston says in confusion.  “Are those two dating?”

“Yup,” Jamie answers as he shows Nikolaj and Antoine into the kitchen and offering their house sitters breakfast.

“Auston, Mitch, and Freddie, I’m sure you recognize our house sitters.  This is Rous and his boyfriend Nik.” Jamie completes introductions. “We hate to dine and dash leaving you two with the dishes, but we have a flight to catch.”

The five-some load their luggage into Tyler’s Land Rover.  None of the Leafs trio mentions the dog smell, but it’s a cold enough morning for the scent to be dulled.  They make it to Love Field just in time for their flight out. The charter is laying over in Dallas containing Brock Boeser joining the remaining NHL’ers for the All-Star weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> elsker= Lover  
> Må ikke bekymre dig elsker= Not to worry lover  
> traekkerdreng= whore boy (today's dirty Danish word of the Day!)
> 
> If we missed one leave us a comment!


End file.
